Lost in the Woods
by cssc201
Summary: Five year old Phoebe is kidnapped and Max tries to find her.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place when the twins are five years old, as such there is no Billy, Nora or Chloe, and they still live in Metroburg._

 **Max**

I grab Phoebe's arm. "C'mon, Phoebe!" She said uncertainly "Are you sure we should go so far into the woods?" I said "What's the worst that could happen?" She says "A tree falls over and crushes both of us, or we're attacked by a bear, or…" I cut her off. "Stop worrying. You worry too much, just have fun! Worrying is for when you're a grown up, just enjoy life!" She said "All right, but just remember, I told you so!" I said "You don't get to say that unless something happens, Phoebe!" She said "Let's just go."

We walk for maybe twenty minute when all of a sudden three people just seem to drop from the sky. Phoebe screams. One of them grabs Phoebe's arm. She tries to struggle away. I shout "Hey, let go of her!" He said "Stay out of this, boy, or we're taking you too!" I said "You can't take Phoebe anywhere!" The one holding her twists her arm behind her back, eliciting a scream of pain. "Of course we can." Barely aware of my actions, I jump on him, fighting and kicking. Phoebe is screaming, people are hitting me, and I'm barely aware of anything through the haze of rage. I need help! Adult help. I manage to get my wrist, and find the bracelet quickly. Ever since we could walk, Mom and Dad have had us wear special bracelets. They're blue, with a Thunderman symbol on them, and a white button. When the button is pushed, it sends a distress signal to the Hero League. It's just for emergencies- Mom and Dad have drilled that message into us more times than I can count- but I'm pretty sure this counts. I press the button on it, summoning the Hero League. I always thought it would be super exciting, getting to press the button, knowing I HAVE THE POWER and all that, but it's just really scary and I'm terrified it won't work. Thirty seconds later, I can hear people coming, superheroes! One of the men said "Let's get out of here!" I am thrown roughly to the ground. Two of the superheroes, I'm not sure which ones, try to catch them, but they're too fast for them. They fly into the air, away from here. My vision is blurry and I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding badly. Phoebe. Where's Phoebe?! I try to struggle to my feet. Someone is holding me down, keeping my head in place. I hear voices, talking, urgent. I can't make out what they're saying. _I have to see if Phoebe's all right._ I try to lift my head up, but someone is holding it in place. I moan "Phoebe…" I feel an enveloping blackness tugging me towards sleep, and I fight it, but I fall into the pit and the last thing I think before I pass out is 'I fail at being a twin.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoebe**

I should never listen to Max. He always gets me into trouble, though, admittedly, not this much trouble, at least never before. And I don't suppose it's all his fault- more the fault of the people who jumped in on our little picnic of sorts and abducted me. Instantly after, one of them had shoved a needle into my arm and injected some sort of sleeping serum, evident by the sleep I consequently fell into. I open my eyes, and take in my surroundings. It's a jail cell, but a high tech one. The door looks wide open but I know if I try to walk through it'll feel like walking into a metal wall. The white walls are reinforced with thundertanium, so you can't bust out that way. There's no windows or other doors. I hear footsteps walking down the hall. The door makes a hiss and a figure enters. The door hisses closed and I look up at the man standing in front of me. He smiles down at me while I glare at him. "Hello, Phoebe." I stand up and say "Why am I here?" He said "I have my reasons, most of which you don't need to know. This is adult stuff, dear." I said "I am old enough to know. And don't call me dear." He says "All right. Basically, we're going to tell your daddy that if he doesn't want us to kill you, he has to turn in his cape and renounce his superhero license." Oh my god! I said "Wait, why not Max too?" He said "The twin bond, there's more incentive. Although, judging from the way you two are, it might be more fun to make him watch us kill you. But that's just for me." I gasped. "Let me go!" He laughed and left. I sink against the wall in despair. Where are you, Max?

 _Well, I wasn't going to update this so soon, but I just had a labial frenectomy and couldn't do anything for a couple of days, so I had a lot of free time on my hands._


	3. Chapter 3

**Max**

I wake up slowly. I'm pretty sure this isn't the same place I fell asleep. I blink, clearing my vision. Most definitely not the woods. It looks more like a… hospital. Yes, it's the Metroburg Hospital! I realize I have an IV line in my right arm. Suddenly, I remember Phoebe. Oh, no, those people took her! A doctor comes in. "Oh, Maximus, you're awake." He calls "He's awake!" out to the hallway. My parents run in. Mom throws her arms around me. "Max!" I said "Where's Phoebe?" Mom and Dad exchange a worried look. Mom said "Well, some bad people took Phoebe and they want him to turn in his cape." I said "Why?" She said "He's a threat to them." I said "Why did they have to get her involved?" She said "They knew how much he loves her, and they wanted to exploit that." I said "H-how could they do that?!" I'm crying now, but I hardly care. She said "They're supervillians, they're horrible, vile people who want nothing more than to destroy the world. But that's why Mommy and Daddy are here, to help stop them." I said "And me and Phoebe someday!" She nodded, worridly. I said "So is Daddy going to turn in his cape?" She said "No, he can't do that. But we aren't going to let them kill Phoebe, don't worry! The Hero League is _going_ to find her." I said "Okay." But I really wasn't sure.


End file.
